Greymon
Greymon Greymon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from "grey" (old or ancient). It is modeled after the classic, flat-footed, upright depiction of a theropod dinosaur. It has a well muscled chest and forearms, orange skin with blue stripes, and a brown helmet with antler like horns on the side and a single horn on the nose - making it resemble some sort of fusion between an Allosaurus and Ceratosaurus. It is approximately 15 to 20 feet tall. Digimon Adventure A different Greymon appeared as a slave of Etemon, fighting Tai's Greymon in an arena. It is defeated after Tai's Greymon dark digivolves to SkullGreymon and destroys it. Digimon Adventure (Movie) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Greymon worked in Hospitown with two Centarumon and a Meramon. They helped to take down Tuskmon when he and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown. Another Greymon was an old partner to Neo Saiba, who threw him away and who digivolved into MetalGreymon. Digimon Next Another Greymon was the partner of a Tamer named Saitou, which was much larger than Tsurugi's, only it was defeated. Digimon World Greymon can be digivolved from Agumon. Agumon can digivolve to Greymon by having Offense, Defense, Speed, and Brains at 100, 30g, 1 Care mistake or less and Discepline at 90%. Greymon can digivolve further into a MetalGreymon (Virus) or SkullGreymon. Greymon, as well as several other Digimon, is frail in cold conditions and cannot last long in Freezeland. A wild Greymon appears in front of Jijimon's house after a prosperity rating of 15 or higher. He forces a fight against you, and promises to join the city if he is defeated. Greymon runs the Arena Tournament, and sets the dates for specific tournaments. Digimon World 2 Greymon digivolves from Agumon, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon, MasterTyrannomon, or SkullGreymon. It can also be found with Apemon and ShimaUnimon on the fifth or so floor of a domain after the first Blood Knight attack. If you DNA De-Digivolve it with Airdramon, you can get Veemon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Greymon is the last opponent in Beginner City's Battle Arena after you beat A. He belongs to a Red Card, which has 850 HP, 600 deadly attack, 420 triangle attack, and circle-counterattack. His support card, can boost his own attack +300. Digimon World 3 All of the starter Digimon can digivolve into Greymon. Its appearance is slightly different, with a thinner and more muscular body. It is also the most powerful Champion Digimon card. It is a red Champion Digimon card with 20/20.In the strength pack of renamon, monmon(koemon), agumon. Greymon can DNA digivolve with monmon digivolution hookmon and change into the Agunimon. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS Greymon digivolves from Agumon at level 15 and 60 friendship, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon at level 25 with 80 friendship. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Greymon digivolves from Agumon at level 18 with 340 dragon EXP, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon. Greymon can be found at Task Canyon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Greymon digivolves from Agumon and can digivolve into MetalGreymon or SkullGreymon. It can be found in the North Cave. Digimon World Championship Greymon can digivolve from Agumon or BlackAgumon with 6 battles, and can digivolve to MetalGreymon with at least 10 battles, MetalGreymon (Virus) with 30 Vaccine AP and 8 battles or SkullGreymon if you pass time. Digimon Battle Greymon is Agumon's General Champion form. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 and has the "Rage" Trait. Greymon's Skill 1 is Great Horn Attack, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Mega Flame, which is a distant single target skill. Attacks *'Nova Blast'This attack is named "Digi Nova Blast" in Digimon Adventure, "The Birth of Greymon" 02 and "Nova Flame" in the first part of Digimon: The Movie, which is the dubbed version of the ''Digimon Adventure'' movie. (Mega Flame): Accumulates fire in mouth then unleashes a giant fireball at enemies. It can also take the form of a flamethrower. *'Great Horns Attack'This attack is named "Great Horn Attack" in Digimon Battle and retains its original name of "Great Antler" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Great Antler): Impales the enemy on its horns. *'Grey Tooth' *'Great Tooth' *'Horn Impulse': Attacks foe with its horns. *'Tail Crash': Slams its tail into its enemy. *'Fire Wall': Spews out an encroaching wall of flames. Variations / Subspecies *BlackGreymon *GeoGreymon *Greymon (2010 anime) *Greymon X Greymon (2010 anime) Greymon (2010 anime) is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from "grey" (old or ancient). It is a Tyrannosaurus-type Digimon. As a Digimon specializing in offensive power, its combat instinct is extremely high, and it possesses a cruel, brutal nature to not stop battling until it annihilates the opponent, so ordinary Digimon are not even able to approach it, as they are pushed back by the strange fighting spirit it gives off to its surroundings. It displays its especially tremendous fighting strength along with its sturdy flesh in close combat. Each of its techniques possesses immense destructive power, and furthermore, it can probably be said that it is almost impossible to hit Greymon in close combat because of its quick movements. Because its personality wouldn't show mercy, probably even to others of the same family, there is nothing but difficulty in using Greymon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/greymon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Greymon] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks * Mega Flame: Attacks with a high-temperature jet of flames that burns its surroundings to nothing. * Blaster Tail: Drives its tail into opponents for 360° around itself. * Horn Strike: Assaults the opponent with a technique effective for both approach and retreat. Attacks in Super Digica Taisen * Storm Horn Greymon X Greymon X is a Greymon modified through the X-Antibody. Digimon D-Cyber Attacks *'Nova Blast' (Mega Burst) *'Great Antler' *'Grey Tooth' Variations / Subspecies *Greymon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Dinosaur Digimon Category:Digimon species